Blue Lips, Blue Veins - An Undertale Love Story
by krazyanimegrl763
Summary: Hey guys! This it a femreader x sans or papyrus story. A little OOC. This is the first time posting on this site so pleaze be nice. I hope you like the story. I have not decided the pairing so readers will be able to vote between sans and papyrus. No flames pleaze! Enjoy! Rated M for future chapters. (A/N: I'm not very good at writing these things xD)
1. Mount Ebbot

Chapter one- Mount Ebbot

You were running up Mount Ebbot. Searching desperately for somewhere to escape the people running after you. You didn't care that they only wanted to console you because they cared. Your mother was dead. Your best friend, your only friend. You couldn't stand the pity that everyone was just handing out freely. The looks in their eyes when you walked by, the whispers when they thought you were out of earshot, "Oh that poor girl… to lose her only family left?" one whispered.

"May god help her through these troubled times." said another with pity in her voice.

At the funeral as they were lowering your mother's casket in the ground you looked up to see all the pity filled eyes on you. You couldn't take it anymore so you ran. Anywhere was better than here you thought to yourself. You didn't want to see that look in their eyes anymore. You wanted to forget about this day and everyone in it. When you came to Mount Ebbot you paused. Your town Shadyvale was less than a mile away. You always heard the horrible stories and rumors regarding the holy mountain but never really gave it much thought. You hesitated once more before you continued your fast paced run up the mountain. They'll know better than to follow me here, you thought. You continued your trek up the mountain until you came to a cave.

"Might as well go in. Its not like I have anyone waiting for me at home." you thought bitterly.

"You climbed over the fallen tree that was in your way before making it into the mouth of the cave. You continued your journey slowly as it was very dark and hard to see. You felt around for a wall to guide you but there were none. Strange, you thought to yourself. Suddenly you heard a loud booming voice call out you name.  
"(Y/N)!" You jumped and fell backward tripping over a vine.

You squealed and braced yourself for impact but it didn't come as soon as expected. You felt a whoosh of air as you fell past what was supposed to be the floor and continued to fall. You gasped in pain when you finally made purchase with the ground. You looked up and noticed the hole above you that you hadn't noticed before. You started to feel pinpricks in your fingers and your toes were going numb. Not a good sign, you thought to yourself. Something was wrong with your back/spine. You started to get up, knowing you needed to find a way back, despite the pain creeping up your spine.

"Yep, definitely not good," you said to yourself. You eventually stood up and managed to walk a few steps before you heard a voice.

"Well howdy there! And who might you be?..."

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story on this site! I'm going to try and keep uploading every week or possibly sooner but with midterms coming up I'll be really busy. Hopefully I'm not brain dead by the end of the week! XD I hope you like the first chapter sorry it's so short, They'll get longer I promise! Next upload will be soon, I've written three chapters so far and I'm halfway through typing the second. See you next time readers! (Constructive criticism is welcome!) 


	2. Enter Flowey!

Chapter Two - Enter Flowey!

(A/N: Hope you guys like! Enjoy!)

"Who are you?" you said into the darkness where the strange voice with a Texan drawl was coming from. You walked a little closer and saw some light shining down on a patch of grass, in the middle was a single flower with a white center and yellow petals and a … face?!

"My names Flowey! Flowey the flower! It's voice was covered with fake sweetness. You didn't buy it but let the flower do it's talking.

"Ummm… Where am I?" you asked curiously.

"You're in the under realm, where all us monsters live silly!" the flower spoke.

"Monsters?!" you ask surprised. Flowey brushes off you surprise and continues talking.

"Before you go off find your way home I need to teach you how things work here!" he said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. You suddenly felt a pull on something inside of you, like some big piece of you was being pushed out even though it didn't want to go. You just didn't know what " _ **it**_ " was.

You felt the pull grow in your chest area until everything went black and all you could see was a slightly glowing purple and gold heart that was cracked down the middle. If felt as if it was calling to you. _Is this what was missing?_ you think to yourself.

"What is that?" you ask the flower, wanting answers.

"That is your very essence, the culmination of you being, your soul… although I've never seen one quite like yours…" he says with awe in his eyes and something else… it almost seemed like… hunger?

"Now back to business!" the flower says after masking his expression, but you don't doubt what you saw for a second. "You use your soul every time you battle someone, your soul gets stronger as you gain LV, or LOVE. Here why don't I give you some of my LOVE through these pellets!" Flowey said excitingly.

You see him drop some small white pellets above your "soul" after telling you how to move it. You didn't trust this flower though, he was too fake and was up to no good, you could tell by the way his eyes looked at you hungrily as the pellets started coming down on your soul. You decided to dodge the pellets instead of engaging them. You watched the tick grow on the flower as he tried to stay positive.

"Here let's try that again shall we?" he said, struggling to hide the annoyance from showing in his voice. You dodged the pellets, not trusting the flower at all at this point.

"WILL YOU JUST RUN INTO THE BULLETS ALREADY!?" the flower angrily yelled after dodging his " _ **pellets**_ " for the third time. You raised you brown at the out bust and simply said,

"Bullets?" _(A/N: Sorry to interrupt you reading but I couldn't help thinking of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha when I wrote this part! He's so badass! And kawaii! Okay sorry continue reading!)_

You knew something was wrong with this flower.

"Uh… um… what I meant to say was just hurry up and run into these pellets so you can be on your way!" he quickly said with another fake smile. You didn't believe a word the flower was saying. You dodge the _**bullets**_ once again.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!" the angry flower yelled once again. You see him conjure even more bullets this time and before you can react they're surrounding you from all sides. No matter how you move there's no escape.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

(A/N" Hey guys just wanting to say that I'll be having you guys vote between papy and sans for the pairing of this fic. I want to let my readers choose who they want to see paired up so leave you vote and the reviews below! Next chapter is when tori comes into the picture! Hope you guys are ready for some feels! XOXO - krazyanimegrl763


	3. Enter Toriel!

Chapter 3 - Enter Toriel

A/N: Hey chickadees! Sorry I haven't updated for so long but midterms were last week and all my free time was spent studying! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to R&R!

You knew there was no way out of this. You were going to be killed by a flower. A FLOWER! You looked all around but there was no escape no matter how you moved they would still get your soul. You felt another tug on your soul. What was going on? Was someone else here? You heard Flowy scream some profanities and then everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it could be right now.

Your soul was back in you back in you, you knew because you felt whole again, not like before where it felt like something was missing. You looked up and was surprised to see a strange goat woman standing in front of you, she was wearing beautiful long purple robes with white sleeves and a strange insignia in white on the front. She was looking at you with worried eyes, the same eyes your mother used to look at you with when you were younger.

"You poor thing, are you alright child?" the goat woman said looking you over for injuries.

"Shame on him for picking on poor innocent youth", she stated.

"Umm… Who are you?" you ask slowly, still recovering from almost being killed by a flower.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Toriel the guardian of these ruins." She said with a smile. You wondered if there was reason as to why all these "monsters" were hidden in these mountains. At least this Toriel women didn't seem like she wanted to kill you for being human. Seeming to read your thoughts she smiled again and said

"If you would like to know, us monsters were sealed down here a long time ago after the humans won the war against the monsters." she said and then pointed to the symbol on her chest. "This symbol I wear is my peoples symbol, signifies our hope for one day being free of this place, and living free once again. There's more to the story but its long, are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

You nodded your head eagerly. Wanting to know everything you could about this goat woman and where she lived, just looking at her and talking after a couple minutes you already liked her a lot.

"Okay my child, but first let's get you off the ground and tend to your wounds." She said as she held out one of her furry paws for you to take. You looked skeptically at her but after seeing the same look on her face, you take her hand. You gasp in pain as standing up puts strain on you back. Toriel looks at you with concern filled eyes.

"Are you alright child?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. You shake your head no. She asks where the pain is coming from and you point to your back. She quickly assesses the situation and you feel a warmth on your back before the pain disappears.

"There wasn't much I could do but get rid of the pain, the injury is still there you just can't feel it. So don't overdo it, we should get going soon." she says worry still written all over her features.

"That's okay, I feel much now thanks to you." you say trying to cheer the motherly goat woman up. You take Toriel's hand as she leads you through the ruins. She went on to explain about the puzzles and showed you how to go about the ruins. She looks over at you every once in awhile just to see if you're alright. You notice these glances and smile, reminding you of your mother.

"Toriel?" you say.

"Yes child?" she replies with a smile. You hesitate before asking your question, not sure what the goat woman's reaction would be.

"Can I call you mom?" You ask quickly hoping she understood you, too embarrassed to repeat the question. Toriel pauses and then smiles the biggest smile so far.

"If that's what makes you happy my child." She replies. You stop your walking and hug her tightly. As you make your way through the puzzles with her you start thinking. **_Maybe a life down here with Toriel wouldn't be so bad,_** you think to yourself. You soon arrive to a long corridor and Toriel turns and faces you.

"My child, I must go ahead without you", she says. You look at her skeptically but decide to go with it. She walks down the hall and you wait until she's out of sight before you follow. You make it to the end and almost burst out laughing. Toriel was hiding from you behind a pillar on the other side of the hall. You decide to play along with it and amuse her so you pretend you didn't see her. You pretend to look around for her. You watch as she scuffles around the pillar, trying to stay out of sight. Which is pointless as you can see the purple of her robes on either side. After pretending to look around a little longer, you see her step out from behind the pillar and approach you.

"Don't worry my child. I was only hiding behind that pillar over there, I did not leave you. This was a test to see if you would be okay by yourself." she says. You hug her and say

"I know mom, I could see your robe behind the pillar the whole entire time." you say laughing. Toriel shakes her head. Toriel ends up telling you to stay there because she had some business to attend to. You follow her instructions for the next hour before you get bored and decide to go ahead on your own to find her, the puzzles are simple enough and soon you find yourself in front of an old oak tree that looks dead. You find Toriel standing on the other side. She looks surprised to see you.

"My child are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself trying to get here did you?" she says. After looking you over she steps back and says,

"Serves me right for trying to surprise you." She smiles and asks whether you like cinnamon or butterscotch. You say both and her smile widens greatly.

"Good because I made cinnamon butterscotch pie!" she says.

You both head into her home in the ruins and she sets you down in the living room while she goes a get you a piece of pie from the kitchen. After talking about snails and the underground for awhile while finishing your pie Toriel shows you to the room she prepared for you. You smile at the little touches, like the toy box in the corner and the chest at the foot of your bed filled with mismatched shoes. You smile again and hug her tightly. You already feel at home here. You lie down to sleep and drift off thinking bout how you gained a wonderful new mother…

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter chickadees! See you next time! And don't forget to R&R!


	4. Off To See The Wizard!

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?! *Clears throat and straightens clothes* Sorry for the outburst chickadees. Anyways I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got caught up with school and family things. AND I was having trouble logging in. But I'm here now. I've had chapter four written on paper for a while now. Chapter five is still in the works. Anyways I hope you like this chapter chickadees! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Sans: "Undertale does not belong to Author-chan! All characters belong to Toby Fox!

Me: "Thanks Sans!"

Sans: No problem. Tibia honest I'm glad you don't own me. *Shudders*

Me: *Rolls eyes* On with the story!

Chapter 4- Off To See The Wizard!

You woke up to the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. You sat up but winced in pain. "Guess magic spells that take away pain last forever". You sigh in frustration as it takes you awhile to get to get off your bed. Once you're finally up you go to see who's humming. _Probably Toriel no doubt._ You follow the sound of the humming into the kitchen, and sure enough, you see Toriel baking some more pies with… snails?

 _Well, she did talk a lot about snails last night, even read me one of her books on them._ "Toriel?" you ask to get her attention. She twirls around to face you with a huge grin. "(Y/N)! You're up! Good morning my child." she says. "Do you want some help with those pies?" you ask. hoping you can have some more bonding time with your new mother. "Of course my child! That would be lovely, now can you go and take those pies out of the oven while I go fetch some more cinnamon?" she asks with a small smile.

"Of course mom." you say smiling back. After Toriel leaves you go to bend down and open the oven but wince in pain, struggling to bite back a whimper. You don't want Toriel to worry about you so you're glad she wasn't here to see this. You manage to ignore the pain in your spine long enough to get the pies out of the oven and on the cooling rack in front of you. You finish standing back up from closing the oven just as Toriel comes back with the cinnamon.

"Would you like to help with the next batch my child?" she asks excitedly. You laugh, momentarily forgetting about the pain in you back. "Of course mom, wouldn't miss it for the world." you say. After spending the next 2 hours helping Toriel with the next batch of pies you notice the pain in your back gradually getting worse.

You ignore it as best as you can, not wanting to worry Toriel. As you finish pulling out the last pie, Toriel comes and gives you a bone-crushing hug. Not expecting it, you yelp in pain and your eye involuntarily start to water. Toriel looks down at you in surprise, worry written all over her features. "Are you alright my child?" Toriel questions frantically. "I'm fine mom", you insist, not wanting her to worry. "My child is it your back? I need to know these things, so I can help you."

You look up at Toriel and wince, knowing she has a point. "Okay mom, but you have to promise not fuss over me. I hate it when people do that." you say giving into her pleas. You turn around when she tells you to and flinch when she touches your back. After inspecting your back for a few more minutes she asks to lift up your shirt, you nod and she lifts it up and gasps. "My child, I can take away the pain, but I can't heal a wound this severe." she says sounding sad.

You look up at her and ask if there's someone who can. She thinks for a moment and then says, " Yes, I know of one person, but she's located outside of the ruins. It's not safe for you out there alone. And I can't leave the ruins. Are you sure you want to go my child?" she asks and explains while healing your back. Once the pain is gone again you turn around and hug your new mother.

"Of course I don't want to leave here but I have to mom. My back isn't going to heal without some help, you explain. You let go of her and ask her what you need to know. She explains where the woman is that you need to find. "Her name is Alphys. She's a very talented scientist and has studied humans for a very long time." She leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a cell phone in her hand. "I've already put my number in here, you can call me anytime you want my dear child," She says.

You look up and hug her. "I'll call you everyday mom." You say with tears in your eyes. She nods and takes your hand leading you downstairs through a long hallway until you reach a door. She lets go of your hand and turns around to hug you again, being careful of your back. "You remember everything I told. Right, my child?" She asks. You nod your head and she turns around to unlock the huge door. Once she is done she turns around to face you once again. She goes over everything you need to know a second time just to be sure.

You hugged your new mother before kissing her cheek and saying goodbye. "I'll be back before you know it mom." You say. "I'll be waiting for your return my child, come back soon." she says trying to hold back tears. After exchanging a few more heartfelt goodbyes you turn around and open the door to begin your journey.

After looking back to your mother once more to see a teary smile on her face, her hands urging you to start your journey, you close the door and head on your way. Little did you know behind the door, she finally let the tears surface, never expecting to see you again, but deep inside hoping with all her heart. You notice that the weather in this part of the Underground is drastically different than that of the ruins. There was at least a foot of snow everywhere you looked and it was so cold you could see your breath. _I do like the cold a lot, but I won't survive long in these clothes._ You think to yourself while looking down at your pink and blue striped shirt and matching blue shorts.

You haven't been walking been walking for but a few minutes before you start to feel like someone is following you. You could've sworn you heard a twig snap. You turn around a couple times but each time nothing's there. You soon come to strange looking… bridge? You don't know what it is. You jump and almost scream as you hear footsteps in the snow behind you.

"Human... Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He says, or at least you think it's a guy judging by the voice. "Turn around and shake my hand," you turn around slowly to face the figure hiding in the shadows reach out their hand of… bones? "Who are you? What are you?" you ask frantically. Your jaw drops as he steps out of the shadows but you quickly close it.

"I'm Sans! Sans the skeleton!"

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there chickadees. I hoped you liked this chappie, I've been trying to make them longer. I still have yet to even get chapter five written but it will be posted as soon as I'm done with it! Thanks and don't forget to R&R! Bye my chickadees!


End file.
